Sensation et Lune de Miel
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Après un mariage, vient la Lune de Miel   16 ans & plus


**Il se peut que mon histoire ne vous plaît pas, mais je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. J'ai écris cette Fic sur un coup de tête, sans réflexion alors ne jugez pas et surtout ne passez pas commentaires désobligeant! **

**...**

**L'île d'Esmée …**

_**Pov Edward**_

Après notre mariage, j'ai emmené Bella sur l'île que Carlisle a donnée à Esmée pour leur mariage. Bella ne se sentait pas à l'aise de vivre notre Lune de Miel sur l'île appartenant à mes parents … Mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte.

Je sais que Bella ressent le désir que j'ai pour elle lors de nos séances de câlin, mais je m'y suis toujours refusé parce que je sais que je pourrais la blesser et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'aurais envi! Nous n'avons jamais dépassé le stade des baisers sans langue. Je ne crois pas pouvoir sentir son goût sur ma langue sans réagir brusquement, alors je m'y abstiens. Ce n'est pas sans difficulté, elle tente toujours de forcer la barrière d'acier de mes lèvres, mais n'y parvient jamais. Heureusement! Je pourrais la tuer d'un seul geste, alors mieux vaut résister à la tentation. Je sais qu'elle est déçue, elle a même pensé que je ne la désirais pas, quand mon seul et unique désir est sa personne entière. Tout en elle est atrocement désirable à mes yeux et ceux des autres, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte jusqu'au jour où, pour la première fois en 90 ans, mon corps m'a trahis …

**Flashback …**

Nous étions affalés sur le divan du salon, chez Bella. Charlie n'étant pas là, elle en avait profité pour m'inviter en douce. Ce que je n'avais pu refuser!

La télé ouverte au poste des sports, un carton de pizza à moitié terminé, nous regardions tranquillement la télévision, mais il faut croire que ça ne plaisait pas à Bella …

Elle s'est redressée d'un coup, brutalement. J'ai tourné la tête, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Son regard ne me disait rien qui vaille, une sorte de lueur étrange brillait dans ses prunelles chocolatées. Le **désir**!

Je l'ai accueillie patiemment sur mes genoux, après mes nombreuses protestations, j'ai fini par céder. Je cède toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella! C'était la première fois que nous nous placions de cette façon pour s'embrasser alors j'ignorais complètement quoi faire. Je n'ai pas vécu d'expérience sexuelle ou physique avant de devenir vampire, donc c'était inconnu pour moi!

Remarquant mon trouble, elle prit mes mains et les plaça sur ses reins. Juste au commencement des fesses. Je pouvais d'ailleurs sentir ces dernières frotter mes cuisses. J'adorais les sensations qu'elles me procuraient, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce genre d'écart alors j'ai tenté de repousser délicatement Bella, mais peine perdue. Elle restait délibérément accrochée à moi. Ne voulant absolument pas la fâcher, je la laissa continuer son manège.

Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux lorsqu'elle m'embrassa, les tirants vers l'arrière. J'étais donc assis sur le divan, Bella sur les genoux et la tête renversée sur le dossier … Quel tableau!

Elle gémit contre ma bouche, ne poussant jamais plus nos baisers. Ce son me fit réagir, mais jamais auparavant je n'avais réagis de la sorte. Moi qui croyais avoir un contrôle intégral de mon corps … Je m'étais trompé! J'ai senti mon pantalon devenir extrêmement étroit, et cela me fit devenir inconfortable. J'eus une irrépressible envie d'éjaculer, mais je devais me retenir pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ! Charlie ne serait pas très heureux, déjà qu'il est loin de m'apprécier …

Bella dû le sentir sous elle, car elle releva la tête vers moi, surprise. J'eus aussitôt honte de moi, je devais l'avoir effrayée! Alors, sans lui donner l'occasion de prendre la parole, je la posa doucement mais rapidement à mes cotés et couru jusqu'au toilette …

**Fin du Flashback …**

Vous vous doutez des évènements passés dans les toilettes … Je n'ai jamais eu recours à se genre de pratique au début de mon adolescent, il y a 90 ans, mais avec Bella je vis **toutes **mes premières expériences! Mais ce soir là, ce fut quelque chose que je ne pu éviter …

Depuis, nous n'avons jamais retentés quoique se soit. J'ai eu trop peur. Pas pour moi, mais pour Bella. Je n'ai pas envi qu'elle pense des choses à mon propos, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui aime coucher.

Non, je veux beaucoup plus de Bella. Elle est ma moitié, mon âme sœur, ma raison de rester '' en vie '' si c'est possible! Elle désire autant de moi, mais elle est tentée par l'aspect physique de notre relation alors que moi … je pourrais m'en passer! Cependant, voir Bella nue ne me poserais aucun problème, mais je suis prêt à attendre des années s'il le faut …

**…**

_**Dans la Villa**_

**Pov Edward**

Minuit passé, après notre repas sur la plage, nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur et Bella a décidé de prendre une douche. Je pars faire un tour rapide de l'île, question d'enlever les images d'une Bella ruisselante sous la douche! Durant mon court trajet, j'entends l'eau s'éteindre. Signe qu'elle est sortie de la douche, je m'arrête et écoute ses pas pour deviner qu'elle est dans la chambre. Je peux sentir son parfum jusqu'ici, elle sent divinement bon. J'ai soif, mais je me contrôler!

De retour à la villa, il fait de plus en plus noir, au milieu de la mer! J'entre dans la cuisine et cherche Bella … Un jean, que je reconnais comme étant le sien, traine par terre alors je le ramasse et continue ma route. Un chemisier rouge est accroché à la rampe d'escalier, le prenant je continue mon chemin. Choc! Le soutien-gorge de Bella est accroché à la poignée de la salle de bain, mais personne à l'intérieur de la pièce. Vérifiant qu'elle n'est pas la chance de me voir, je porte son sous-vêtement à mon nez et aspire une grande bouffée de parfum spécial '' Bella ''. Exquis … Miam! Sur la dernière porte au fond du couloir - notre chambre nuptiale -, un autre bout de tissu pendouille à la poignée … Ce que j'ai cru être un choc n'était rien comparé à ce que je vis à l'instant! Un string de dentelle rouge vif, une note y est accrochée, tient par les cordes autour du verrou! Je tripote le vêtement l'insère dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Un simple souvenir …

_« La patience est une vertu, mais l'amour est charnel … Ouvres et découvre, mon aimé! » _

Ces mots sonnent sexuelle, à mes oreilles … C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de pensée pour quelque chose! Bella m'a pervertie, oh mon Dieu!

**…**

J'ouvre la porte et si mon cœur battait encore … J'aurais fais une crise cardiaque!

Bella est étendue, en nuisette, sur les draps de satin recouvrant notre lit nuptial. Automatiquement, mon pantalon se resserre autour de mes hanches. Je suis dur comme la roche, incroyablement gonflé! La même petite lueur taquine que celle de la dernière fois, est présente dans ses prunelles et j'ai soudainement chaud.

Je tente de garder une attitude décontractée, mais peine perdue … Bella est toute rouge, mais se lève et s'approche de moi. Elle tire mon tee-shirt et me fais avancer jusqu'au bord du lit, sur lequel est se tient à genoux. Ses mains sur mon torse rendent les choses encore plus pénible pour moi, je crois mourir! _Sans jeux de mots … _

_« Laisses-toi aller, apprécie … »_

Je comprend, suite à ces mots, que j'en verrai de toutes les couleurs! Elle me retire mon tee-shirt, doucement et glisse chacune de ses mains à des endroits différents sur la partie de mon corps dévoilée. Les sensations sont innombrable et indéfinissable.

Je tente de la toucher malgré moi, mais elle tape sur mes mains et secoue son index de gauche à droite, signe de négation. Sa bouche vient se poser dans mon cou et ses mains repartent à la découverte de mon torse, elles taquinent mes tétons qui deviennent rigide sous l'effet. Je ferme les yeux lorsque je les sent descendent vers ma ceinture. **Là** je stress … Suis-je horrible? Serai-je mauvais …? J'ai peur, pour la première fois de ma vie!

Je crois m'être laissé emporter dans la douceur des mains de Bella. Je ne suis plus qu'en boxer - trop serré -, devant Bella. Elles glissent sur mes fesses, les tâtent timidement et repartent vers le devant mon corps. Je tente de stopper Bella, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

_«Arrêtes! Tu te laisse faire et tu ressens, d'accord? »_ Euh … OK?

Je me retrouve brutalement nu, sous les yeux de Bella. La première femme à me voir nu comme un ver, même pas de chaussette! Mon sexe se dresse fièrement, pointant dans sa direction, trahissant mon état d'excitation … Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai pas envi de voir son visage lorsqu'elle regardera mon membre … Suis-je petit? Trop petit pour elle, pas assez monté?

Chaud et mouillé: l'endroit où se trouve mon pénis, à cet instant! Une bouche. La bouche de **Bella**! La femme de ma vie vient juste de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche ...

Surpris et déboussolé, je cris plus fort que jamais. Je crois avoir senti les murs tremblés, mais mes émotions sont trop puissante pour me soucier des meubles … Mes yeux toujours hermétiquement fermés, ma main dans les cheveux de Bella, je subis la succion qu'elle m'inflige! Torture, je veux mourir!

_« Arrête Bella, immédiatement! »_

Ça n'en prend pas plus, elle relève la tête vers moi et prend un air dépité. Je la rassure et soulève sa nuisette, étape par étape … Ne pas la brusquer = Mon objectif.

**…**

Bella, nue et rougissante … Plus belle que jamais! Au milieu de notre lit, sous moi et nous nous apprêtons à faire l'amour. Nous n'avons pas besoin de protection puisque les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, alors du vent les plastiques!

Je l'embrasse partout, pour la mettre en confiance. J'entre en elle et m'accroche à la tête du lit, mais elle brise sous mes doigts sous la force de ma main. Je cris, mais embrasse tout de même Bella puisque je sens qu'elle se crispe de douleur … C'était sa première fois, elle aussi!

Je **dois **me soutenir à quelque chose, sinon je ne répond plus de rien … Tout sauf Bella! Mes hanches vont et viennent sans que je le veuille, mon corps agit pour moi. Sans le vouloir, mes mains se soudent aux hanches de Bella et je m'enfonce plus profondément en elle. Elle aura des bleus demain matin, j'en suis persuadé et je m'en veux, mais l'effort est trop intense!

Bella glisse ses mains sur mes épaules, les ressert et gémit bruyamment. Je ne suis pas vantard, mais en ce moment, je ressens une énorme fierté. J'ai fais gémir de plaisir, la femme que j'aime!

Mes vas-et-viens sont de plus en plus puissant, je vois Bella mettre ses mains à plat sur la tête du lit. Je l'interroge du regard, le sien me fait comprendre que mes poussées sont forte au point de faire bouger le lit! Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir physique.

J'approche mon visage plus près du sien et l'embrasse. Elle glisse rapidement sa langue sur la mienne, je n'ai pas le temps de la repousser que mon corps accélère.

J'empoigne ses cuisses et les encerclent autour de mon bassin, l'angle de pénétration n'est plus la même et j'hurle puissamment! Elle m'accompagne dans le cri et se ressert d'un coup sec, autour de moi.

… Viens-je vraiment de faire jouir Bella? Elle a eu un orgasme, parce que je lui fais l'amour? Je n'arrive pas à y croire! De toute les choses qu'Emmet racontait sur l'orgasme, la plus merveilleuse est de voir le visage de Bella, à ce moment. Les yeux clos, le visage mettant à jour l'extase qui se repend dans le corps de mon amour, je ne l'ai jamais vue plus belle!

Sentir les parois internes de Bella se resserrer autour de mon pénis fait réagir mon corps involontairement. J'empoigne fermement l'oreiller près de la tête de Bella et la serre brutalement en poussant de plus en plus vite en elle, mon souffle s'accélère et j'hurle d'un coup … Je jouis bruyamment! Je crois que les gens sur le continent m'ont entendu, mais je n'en ai rien faire!

J'essaie de ne pas m'écrouler sur Bella, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais c'est un peu plus difficile que prévu … Ce que nous venons de vivre, Bella et moi, était plus fort que n'importe quelle expérience. Ce que l'on appelle '' l'extase '' porte **très** bien son nom!

Je sens Bella se détendre, sous moi. Je prend conscience, lorsque mon aimée bouge, que je suis toujours en elle et sur elle … Je n'ai pas envi de sortir de cet endroit, mais il le faut bien. Dommage!

Je roule à ses cotés et l'attire à moi, accote sans tête sur mon cœur mort et j'écoute le sien commencer à se calmer. Les petits '' boum boum '' que je perçois me repose, ils sont la seule chose que j'entends quand je suis avec Bella! Un autre avantage d'avoir eu l'immense chance qu'elle s'intéresse à moi … Le calme plat! Moi qui suis constamment dérangé par les pensées des gens autour de nous, enfin le silence!

Bella dort déjà, sans la petite berceuse que je lui murmure, chaque soir! Elle est épuisée, pauvre Bella … Mais je crois, tout de même, qu'elle n'est pas contrariée! Je la regarde dormir, lui flatte délicatement la joue et appuie ma tête sur l'oreiller pour la laisser reprendre des forces.

**…**


End file.
